Jealousy?
by A Lettuce
Summary: "No, he couldn't be jealous. He was BLUE. People were supposed to be jealous of HIM." A fic consisting of short chapters with one-sided Conflictingshipping and one-sided Burningleafshipping. No longer a one-shot!
1. The Truth

**Hey! Second fanfic here! just a short fanfic involving immature Blue! This fic is Gameverse, so I'll be using their game names. **

**Pairings: One-sided Conflictingshipping and one-sided Burningleafshipping.**

**Thanks for clicking!**

* * *

Blue clenched his fist. He lost again to Red. AGAIN. Even with his Wartortle having a type advantage against Red's Charmeleon, it had lost to his rival's Pokemon. And then Red had just left once again, without even saying anything. He was pretty _mad_.

"Blue!" an all too familiar voice called. A brunette girl ran up him, clutching her white hat. Catching her breath, she said, "You guys always head off before I even do anything!"

He sneered at her. Teasing her always helped vent of some of his anger. "It's because you're so slow, Leafy!"

She groaned. "It's Leaf… and I'm not slow—I'm just taking my time!"

He smirked. "That's called being slow, _Leafy_."

Leaf sighed and shook her head. "Oh whatever. Where's Red?"

Blue blinked. He noticed that she would always ask where Red was whenever she saw him. He didn't think they were THAT close as friends. Red was too anti-social to be friends with. There was definitely something going on… "He left," he said slowly.

"Again?" She looked crestfallen, further making Blue suspicious. "I'm going to go after him then." Leaf began moving, but Blue grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you always look for him?" he asked.

The question caught her off guard. Her eyes darted around nervously. "Why? Um… I don't know." She tugged on her hand. "Let me go, Blue!"

He kept holding on. There was definitely something going on, he knew it. Maybe she had the thing that his older sister Daisy was rambling on about sometimes. "Do you have a crush on him?"

Leaf stopped squirming. "Do I what?"

"You know, like him."

A blush crept across her cheeks as her eyes widened to size of plates. "What are you saying?" I-I don't know!"

"Yeah you do! Tell me!"

She pulled her lips into a line and looked at the ground. "I guess…"

Blue stared at her. "You guess?"

"Ok, I do…" She bit her lip immediately after. "Why did I tell you that?" She looked at him pleadingly. " Blue, please don't tell him that. I'll do anything for you if you don't!"

He jerked his hand releasing the hand he was holding. Blue suddenly felt even more anger burning inside him. Instead of helping him release his anger, Leaf had caused him to get even MORE angry somehow. Was this jealousy?

No he couldn't be jealous. He was BLUE. People were supposed to be jealous of HIM.

"You're an IDIOT, Leaf! AN IDIOT!" he shouted, not knowing what else to say or do except to be mean. With that, he turned around and stormed off, before stopping to stick out his tongue at her. Then he continued to run, wanting to kick something, preferably Red.

Leaf was once again left in the dust, feeling baffled.

* * *

"What the—"Red stepped to the side, nearly avoiding a kick to his stomach. A rare surprised expression was on his usual stoic face, as he gawked at his auburn haired rival. "What was that for?"

"For… for…" Blue frowned. "Why does that idiot have to like you?! And why do I care?!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for OOC. Please review~**


	2. Eavesdropping

**Thanks to Shadow The Eternal, a random reader(guest), and Michelle(guest) for telling me to continuing and reviewing! If you didn't want this to be a series, I'm really sorry. Feel free to remove this from your fave or follow if you want. **

**This is based of a random reader's idea.**

* * *

_What the heck? He's not even taking out his Pokemon!_ Blue thought, gritting his teeth in frustration. He was behind a tree, watching his rival, Red, to see how he trained his Pokemon (since he always won against him, Blue knew something was up.)instead of training however, he was sitting on a ledge and eating chips from a bag. Wild Rattatas and Spearows were probing around him for crumbs, and he payed no heed to them.

Suddenly, something blurred past Blue and towards Red, scattering the wikd Pokemon. It was Leaf. She hopped off her bike and propped it up. Red blinked up at her, and mouthed something, causing her to plop down beside him.

Blue narrowed his eyes and crept to a tree dangerously close to them to eavesdrop. He pressed his back against it and peeked out from the trunk. Why was she here?

Fidgeting, Leaf stared at her shoes. Blue snorted. Was she trying to act cute? She lifted her head, opening her mouth to say something, but a bag of chips was pushed into her face. "Want one?" Red asked.

"Eh? N-no, I'm fine but...um I..."

Blue widened his eyes. The atmosphere felt weird. _Is she...? Ha, Blue, why do you care if she does? They're just a bunch of idiots that are inferior to you!_

Her cheeks reddened by the second. " I-I... I-I."

Blue clenched his hands, subconsciously shredding some of the bark from the tree._ I don't care, I don't care, I don't care -_

"I really l-like -"

She was cut off by Blue suddenly bursting out and pulling her into the forest on the opposite of the road. Leaf yanked her hand out, glaring at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Because!" He paused. Why _did_ he do that?

"Because?"

"B-because... you guys were annoying me!"

Leaf was incredulous. "What? What do you mean?" She let out a small gasp and blushed. "Were you eavesdropping on us?!"

"Y-yeah!" He crossed his arms haughtily. "What are you going to do about it, Leafy?"

She chewed on her lip before sighing. "Thanks..."

"Ha! Wait..." Taken aback, Blue stumbled away from her. "Did you just say thanks?!"

"Yeah..." She cupped her flushed cheeks. "If it wasn't for you barging it.. I... I thought I was going to explode! I bet he was going to reject me anyways." She peered out, glancing at the back of Red before turning around again. "See? He doesn't notice that I'm gone!"

"That's because he's just a anti-social idiot!"

"No, he's mysterious - not anti-social! " A dreamy expression passed over her face. "And he's mature, good -"

"Shut up!" Blue interrupted. He didn't want to hear anymore. "You're such a weirdo, Leafy!"

* * *

**I guess chapters will be drabblish. If you have a request, send them in by review! Make sure it's something where I can put the idea of Blue being jelly in it, though. :D**

**Thanks!**


	3. Rainy Day

**Goodness, you won't believe how thought school was for me! D: I'm so sorry**

**anyways, thanks to: Shadow The Eternal, NightmareHeartx, misty the grey kitten, pokemonredshipper, and Azuki Bean!**

**And the idea for this chapter comes from pokemonredshipper and Azuki Bean! This chapter is in Red's POV!**

* * *

Red waited patiently for a fish to nibble on his fishing rod. He wanted to catch a Magikarp, but for some reason, using the Super Rod would never work. Maybe the lake near Bill's house would give him a better chance.

"Hi Red!" Leaf called, running up to him. He turned his head to give her a smile as a greeting, but returned to waiting for a fish to nibble.

She skidded to halt, observing what he was doing. "Fishing?"

He nodded.

"In this kind of weather?"

Red glanced over at Leaf, who's motioned towards the sky. He looked up. Gray clouds were swirling in, threatening of a downpour.

"I didn't even notice," he said, causing Leaf to laugh. Suddenly, rain began to drizzling down, making her laughter cut short.

Leaf frowned. "Aww man! And this is the famous couple spot! Why does it have to rain now?"

Red took of his jacket and handed it to Leaf.

She gave him an incredulous look.

"You're just wearing a tank top and I don't want you to get sick," he explained.

"But you're just wearing a t-tanktop too..." she replied meekly, eyeing his shoulders. Her face was turning a peculiar shade of pink.

She was already becoming sick. Red took the jacket from her, and draped it around her head like a shawl. He grabbed her hand and ran to Bill's house, only to be met with a sign on the door that read: NOT HERE. But that was no problem for Red. He steadied himself, getting into position. Then he whirled around, his leg out and ready to kick the door wide open and-!

Leaf pulled him back. He stumbled backwards.

"Um Red, let's just stand underneath those trees instead of possibly getting in trouble with the law?"

"Oh. If you want."

He let her lead him to the great trees that surrounded Cerulean Cape. Her hand felt small and warm underneath his.

"Since there's no lightening, I think it's pretty safe for us to be under a tree. We'll just wait it out!" Leaf said. She glanced over at Red who stared blankly into the distance. She took off the jacket and wrapped it around his bare shoulders.

Red blinked, and began taking it off. "I want you to-"

"Let's share it!" Leaf exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. Immediately, she flanked beside him. Taking one end off his shoulder, she put it around her. Red took it a step further and wrapped his arm around her to bring them closer. Leaf yelped, then started giggling non-stop.

For some reason, he could feel someone shooting him murderous glares.

Suddenly, the cry of a familiar cocky voice rang out. "Pidgeot, use Whirlwind!"

A strong gust of wind blew downwards. Red realized, that the wind wasn't aimed at them, but at the leaves of the tree. As each droplet of water from the leaves rolled down, a waterfall was coming towards the two trainers. Red closed his eyes, hugging Leaf tighter to shield her with his body.

He heard a snap, and then the thunderous roar of the water crashing onto the ground. Surprisingly, he wasn't all that wet. Opening his eyes, he noticed there was a umbrella over them that had protected them. Leaf was holding it.

He pulled his soaked jacket away from her. "Did you always have that umbrella?"

Avoiding his eyes, she mumbled, " Uh..."

Blue swooped down on his Pidgeot and back to the earth. "What?!" he yelled, his smirk disappearing as he pointed at Leaf's umbrella.

The brunette growled, pushing back her umbrella into its closed state. She marched over to the spiky-haired rival, and pressed the umbrella to his stomach. Then she pushed the button to open it.

_Snap._

"OWWWW!"

* * *

**review and request!**


End file.
